Saw
Saw 'is the first installment of the seven-part Saw horror movie franchise. Plot Adam Stanheight, a freelance photographer, and Lawrence Gordon, an oncologist, wake up chained to pipes on opposite sides of a dilapidated industrial washroom. Between them is a corpse lying face down in a pool of blood holding a gun in one hand, and a tape player in the other. They each find tapes in their pockets, instructing Lawrence to kill Adam before 6:00 AM and Adam to escape. If Lawrence fails his wife, Allison, and his daughter, Diana, will be killed. Using a hidden message from the tape, Adam and Lawrence find two hacksaws in the toilet, which they discover are unable to cut through the chains when Adam's saw breaks. Lawrence deduces the saws are mean't for their feet, and tells Adam they have been captured by the Jigsaw Killer. Flashbacks shown, Lawrence was interrupted by an orderly named Zep Hindle, while talking about a patient named John Kramer, who suffers from an inoperable frontal lobe tumor. He was then questioned by Detectives David Tapp and Steven Sing about his penlight being discovered at the scene of a Jigsaw crime, and viewed the testimony of Amanda Young, a heroin addict, and the only known survivor of Jigsaw's games, who believes her experience had helped her. Other victims include Paul Leahy, who was given two hours to make his way out of a razor wire maze, and Mark Rodriguez Wilson, who had to use a candle to read the combination covered walls, in order to extract the antidote for the slow-acting poison in his body from a safe. His naked flesh was sneared in napalm, and he was forced to walk over broken glass. Meanwhile, Allison and Diana are being held hostage by a man watching Adam and Lawrence through a camera, hidden behind the bathrooms two-way mirror. The house is simultaneously being watched by Tapp, who had been discharged from the police force. Flashbacks shown, Tapp and Sing raided Jigsaw's lair without backup or a warrant. They then rescued another victim named Jeff Ridenhour, but Jigsaw fled after slashing Tapp's throat with a concealed wrist-blade, and Sing pursued him afterwards though he died when a shotgun boobey trap shot his head. After his partners death, Tapp became even more obsessed with closing the case, and continued to stalk Gordon, still convinced he was responsible. In the Bathroom, Lawrence finds a mobile phone that can only receive calls along with a cigaratte and a lighter; he and Adam use the latter two items in an attempt to stage Adam's death, but an electric shock through Adam's ankle chain foiled the plan. Following these events, Adam and Lawrence recall their abductions; they were both ambushed and knocked out by a stranger wearing a terrifying pig mask. Lawrence receives a call from Allison, who warns hims him that Adam knows more than what his telling. Adam explains that he was paid to take photographs of Lawrence for a few days by Tapp, and shows Lawrence a pile of pictures of him from the bag containing the hacksaws. Lawrence berates Adam for invading his privacy, while Adam shows evidence that he was cheating on Allison. Adam then notices a picture of a man in Lawrence's house; Lawrence identifies this man as Zep the orderly, and the two deduce that Zep is responsible for their capture. Adam then points out that it is 6 o'clock, the deadline. Zep moves to kill Allison, but she frees herself and manages to overpower Zep, gaining Tapp's attention in the process. He arrives in time to save Allison and Diana from Zep, allowing them to escape and chases Zep to the sewers. Lawrence, who is only aware of screaming and gunshots, is zapped by the ankle chain as well and loses reach of the phone; in desperation, he saws off his foot and shoots Adam with the revolver, who collapses on the floor. Zep, who shot Tapp during the chase, enters the Bathroom planning on killing Lawrence, only to be blinsided by Adam whose gunshot wound wasn't fatal and beat Zep to death with a toilet tank cover. As Lawrence crawls away with the promise that he'll return with help, Adam searches Zep's corpse for a key and finds another microcassette recorder. He learns that Zep was another victim of the game, following the rules in order to obtain an antidote for a slow-acting poison in his body. While listening to the tape, the body that has been lying on the floor rises to it's feet and reveals himself as John Kramer, the actual Jigsaw Killer. He informs Adam that the chain's key is located in the bathtub, which was drained when Adam accidentally kicked the plug out. Adam then grabs Zep's pistol and attempts to shoot Jigsaw but is electrocuted again by Jigsaw's hidden remote control before he can shoot him. Jigsaw then turns the lights off and says "Game Over" before closing the Bathroom's door and locking Adam inside to die. Cast *'John Kramer/Jigsaw (Tobin Hell): *'Amanda Young (Shawnee Smith):' *'Adam Stanheight (Leigh Whannell):' *'Lawrence Gordon (Cary Elwes):' *'Detective David Tapp (Danny Glover):' *'Detective Steven Sing (Ken Leung):' *'Zep Hindle (Michael Emerson):' *'Detective Allison Kerry (Dina Meyer):' *'Paul Leahy (Mike Butters):' *'Mark Rodriguez Wilson (Paul Gutrecht):' *'Diana Gordon (Mackenzie Vega):' *'Allison Gordon (Monica Scott):' *'Jeff Ridenhour (Ned Bellamy):' *'Carla (Alexandra Bokyun):' *'Donnie Greco (Oren Koules):' Deaths * '''Paul Leahy: '''Died from blood loss when cut multiple times in the Razor Wire Maze. * '''Mark Rodriguez: '''Covered in flammable substance, burned alive by the candle. * '''Donnie Greco: '''Stabbed in the stomach multiple times by Amanda Young. * '''Detective Steven Sing: '''Head blown off by four Shotguns. * '''Zep Hindle: '''Head bludgeoned multiple times with a toilet tank cover by Adam Faulkner. Category:Movies